


Pucker Up Buttercup

by ShesmyChevyPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesmyChevyPie/pseuds/ShesmyChevyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I came up with in the middle of one sleepless night and couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down. I think this is the first thing I've written in Deans POV so yeah here you go.  (It's based in season ten, but I didn't write Dean as though he still had the mark) </p>
<p>"They had all been drinking tonight, but he and Cas were practically sober compared to those two. He was a little buzzed, he'd admit that, but Charlie and Sam were going hard on the beer tonight. Cas of course wasn't affected in any way, so he was sober if not only slightly tipsy. Despite the fifty beer bottles that stood in a line on the table.<br/>He wasn't going to say anything obviously -- that'd be friggen weird if he said anything out loud with Cas right next him, but he really did want to kiss him. He really, really wanted to kiss him. He'd been wanting to for a while now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker Up Buttercup

"Dean--Dean," said Charlie, her eyelids fluttering as she sloppily waved her beer bottle around in the air, "Dean I will give you twenty bucks to kiss Cas right now."

Sam nearly snorted his beer out of his nose. His cheeks were pink and his hair was a mess. He erupted into giggles after Charlie said this, dribbling the beer that had manged to get into his mouth all over the bunkers dining room table. 

"Well, thats not fair to Cas," he said, "what does he get out of it? He has to kiss that ugly mug he needs s'mothin'." 

Charlie snorted and said, "Fine, I'll give you both ten bucks to kiss each other how 'bout that?"

"He's an angel," said Dean, "what does he need with money?"

He gritted his teeth and tried not to blush. Tried not to think about Cas sitting right next to him and hearing this. His palms were turning sweaty with just Charlie mentioning him kissing Cas. God, he was more calm about these things when he was seventeen. 

"C'mon," said Charlie, "don't make excuses! You know you _wannnttt toooo_."

"Charlie --" 

" _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ " She started chanting, banging her fists on the table, Sam soon joined in. The bottles of beer rattling with every thud.

Dean groaned. They had all been drinking tonight, but he and Cas were practically sober compared to those two. He was a little buzzed, he'd admit that, but Charlie and Sam were going hard on the beer tonight. Cas of course wasn't affected in any way, so he was sober if not only slightly tipsy. Despite the fifty beer bottles that stood in a line on the table. 

He wasn't going to say anything obviously -- that'd be friggen weird if he said anything out loud with Cas right next him, but he really did want to kiss him. He really, really wanted to kiss him. He'd been wanting to for a while now.  
He wasn't sure when it really started. It was more of just...he woke up one day and saw Cas padding throughout the bunker, looking as human as an angel could look, and all Dean could think about was I could kiss you right now, Cas.

The thought scared him a little at first. Within the weeks that followed he learned to accept it and soon it blossomed into what he came to recognize as a crush. A horrible, gross, painful, crush. Which was weird because he couldn't even remember the last time he had a crush. For petes sake he was thirty seven and had died more times than he could count on one hand. What the hell was he doing crushing on people? Let alone Cas.

It was Cas. 

But then again it was Cas.

Something told him it's always been Cas. 

He just hadn't really realized it before how much Cas meant to him he supposed. He'd been so busy saving the world and his pain in the ass brother so often he guessed he didn't really have time to think about what Cas really meant to him. He knew Cas was his best friend, but there had always been something deeper to that. Maybe he'd been crushing on Cas all this time but never really acknowledged his feelings. Brushed them off as platonic. But platonic friends don't think about kissing each other, or laying naked in the backseat of the Impala while the moonlight shined in through the fogged up windows.

His eyes flicked up from the sweaty beer bottle he was holding and to his angel. Cas was staring right back at him. Like he'd been staring at him this whole time. He probably had been. The friggen dork.

Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat, trying not to look at Cas' lips. He took a quick swig of his beer. He was suddenly really thirsty.

"Well." said Cas.

"...Well?" echoed Dean.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to kiss me?"

Charlie and Sam _oooo_ 'd and then collapsed into laughter again, leaning on each other so they wouldn't fall out of their chairs.

Dean blushed -- really blushed this time, and looked away from Cas at once. "I -- I wasn't planning -- "

"Kiss him!" said Charlie, "I've got Andrew Jackson calling your name in my pocket if you do!"

"Do it, Dean," said Sam, "do it do it _heeee_ wants you _toooo_."

Dean turned back to Cas shyly, still unsure.

If he kissed Cas he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop kissing him. 

Cas was trying to hide a small smile, looking nervously down at his hands in his lap. Which was weird because Dean's never seen him act like that before.

Could he really? No. Cas wouldn't...that wouldn't make any sense he was an angel and angel don't get crushes let alone on a guy like Dean.  
But then again Cas wasn't a regular old angel straight out of the garden of eden. Dean's always known that. Cas was a rouge angel. A rebel. He sacrificed himself for humans...for Dean. He turned on his own family for Dean. He went to Hell for Dean. He died for Dean. He gave himself up for a life in purgatory just so Dean could make it home safe. He beat Naomi's brainwashing just because --

"Holy shit..." 

Deans heart was beating fast in his chest. He sat up straighter, still looking at his best friend. His angel. This celestial being who was not only his bestest and most loyal friend, but his everything. Cas. Who Dean would rather have cursed or not, human or angel, crazy or sane, weirdo hippy or just plain old naive Castiel -- Dean could always picture him by his side. 

Cas looked up at him too. The same confused and curious watery blue eyes staring back at him. They hadn't lost one spark to them since that night in the barn.

"Whats wrong?" he said.

"I really want to fucking kiss you, Cas."

"Okay."

Before Cas could get another word in Deans hands were cupping his face, his fingers grazing against stubble. His mouth pressed against Cas', and his eyes shut tight. Kissing Cas, actually kissing him and not just playing the moment that could be over and over in his head -- it was awesome. Bottom line. It was just awesome. 

He could picture kissing Cas all day. Every day. He wanted to kiss him every day. 

His chair scraped across the floor as he re-situated himself to get closer to Cas who was -- holy fuck he was kissing back!  
Dean was kissing Cas and Cas was kissing him back. Not only that, Cas was raking his fingers through the back of his hair and -- God it felt cool. 

Behind them Charlie and Sam were too shocked to cheer or tease them. The chanting of "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" had died out as soon as their lips met. It made Dean forget about them completely.

All he was thinking about was Cas. Thinking about how long he's wanted to do this and how long he's been missing out on this. It felt so right and so good and --

"All right, all right that's enough!" Charlie suddenly shouted, waving her arms around for them to break it up. "I only paid for the kiss not the whole show! I've only got twenty bucks, guys."

They did part away from each other. Red faced and panting. Cas' eyes were so round and innocent looking, it made Deans heart beat even faster. He dropped a hand from Cas' face and it landed on top of his knuckles. 

"Oh, cut them some slack," said Sam, "Deans unleashing seven years of sexual frustration right now."

"Shuddup, Sammy." Dean snapped, then added, "You can keep your twenty Charlie. I don't need money as a reason to kiss Cas."

"What a romantic." muttered Sam sarcastically.

"I know," Charlie smiled against her beer bottle when she took another sip, "you just needed a little push is all."

"Wait," Dean frowned and glared at them, "are you guys even drunk?" 

" _Hmmm_ ," Sam hummed, "maybe a little."

"Did you ass hats plan this?"

Charlie shrugged innocently before turning back to Sam and grinning wildly.

"She was the mastermind," said Sam, jerking a thumb, "I just went along with it."

"Did you know about this?" Dean spun around to Cas, who was looking just as dumbfounded as Dean felt.

"No, I had no part," he said, his cheeks flushed pink, "but I have to say I'm glad they came up with it."

"Are you really mad?" Charlie asked, "I mean, Deano, c'mon."

His temper simmered. No. He wasn't actually mad. A little annoyed maybe, but not mad. He looked into Cas' eyes, he looked at his soft lips and the lines that ran through them, and he couldn't be. 

He ran his tongue over his mouth, thinking about kissing Cas again. Thinking about kissing him all over, and holding him, his fingers kneading through his hair and Cas' fingers tracing over his freckled chest. 

"I'm not mad." he said.

"Jesus, get a room already!" said Sam.

"Gladly." 

Dean stood up from the table, leaning out a hand to Cas and waited for him to take it. Cas looked at it like it was some foreign object. He looked like Dean had taken him back to that strip club and paid some lady to un-virginize him. He looked so innocent now. Just like the Cas Dean first knew. Before he became so pop culture savvy and all that jazz.

Cas looked up into his eyes and flashed a big goofy smile. He put his hand into Deans, and their fingers laced together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Cas breathed as they walked down the hallway to Deans room.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." said Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for why Cas has like no dialogue


End file.
